


Daydream Lovers

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Daydreaming, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in a meeting, Cam daydreams about being with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Daydream Lovers  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Cameron Mitchell  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 702  
>  **Summary:** While in a meeting, Cam daydreams about being with John.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'dreamy state of mind' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words

Cam couldn't quite keep the bored groan to himself as he walked into the room and took a seat at the oblong table. He wasn't a fan of the debriefing side of things. He never had been. It seemed like a huge waste of time. First their superiors wanted explanations on how the mission went followed by written reports on the mission. It didn't make a lot of sense to him. Shouldn't one or the other be sufficient?

He hid a yawn behind his hand as he slid down into the chair. He opened his eyes just in time to see John walk into the room. That perked him right up. Now there was someone he wouldn’t mind getting to know a little better... in every meaning of the word. He would give anything to know what it felt like to be with John. To know the feel of sliding into his body, skin on sweat slicked skin. 

Cam tried hard not to stare as John took the chair opposite him. 

John shot him a smile and his breath caught in his throat with an audible gasp. He quickly covered it with a cough but he wasn’t sure John bought it. If the look on his face was anything to go by the answer was no.

As soon as the General began to speak Cam closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift.

 

_Harsh sounds of lovemaking echoed through the silent room as the two lovers rushed toward their orgasms._

_“More?” He moved his hips in a circular motion, easing deeper inside of John._

_“Oh, God.” John’s eyes almost rolled back in his head as Cam’s cock nudged his prostate. “Please.”_

_Cam slid his cock deeper, before he eased back and thrust back in harder. At John’s loud moan he whispered, “Do you like that?”_

_“Harder.” John’s voice was harsh with uncontrollable desire. He was so close, he pushed himself further down unto Cam’s cock. Just a little bit more._

_A wicked smile curved his lips as he slowed until his cock was barely moving inside of John’s trembling body. “Uh uh. Not yet. You didn’t answer my question.”_

_John groaned. He was hanging by a thread and Cam wanted to talk? They really needed to work on his timing. He gripped Cam’s hips urging him without words to go faster._

_“John.” Cam growled in warning._

_This time John groaned louder in frustration. “Yes. I like it! I more than fuckin’ like it.” His fingers dug into Cam’s skin leaving bruises in their wake. “Are you happy?”_

_He leaned down and bit John’s bottom lip before running his tongue across the small hurt. “Oh, I’m ecstatic.” Cam teased against his lips before he leaned back and began thrusting harder inside of John. His hips pistoned faster and faster as his fingers circled John’s hard cock._

_John’s mouth hung open as his eyes glazed over. “Harder!”_

_The slap of sweat slick skin upon skin echoed throughout the room as Cam pushed John closer to the edge._

_With a shout, John yelled Cam’s name as his orgasm crashed over him._

_The feel of John’s ass tightening around him was more than he could take and with one more hard, deep thrust Cam followed John over the precipice._

 

“Cam?”

The sound of his name shook him out of his daydream. He opened his eyes to see John staring at him waiting for an answer. _Where the hell was everyone? What had he missed? What the hell was he supposed to say?_ His cock was still hard and aching. It was a wonder he could remember his own name much less answer a question he had never heard. “I... uh...”

A knowing smile spread across John’s face as he watched as Cam’s cheeks began to flush a light pink. John couldn’t help but take pity on him. “I just asked if you wanted to grab a beer?”

“Oh, yeah. That would be great.”

As Cam stood and walked towards the door, John couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the view. “That must have been a hell of a daydream.”

“You have no idea.” Cam whispered under his breath as he walked out of the room.


End file.
